Jason Voorhees (original)
' Jason Voorhees' is the primary villain in the 1981 horror film, Friday the 13th Part II, and the rest of the Friday the 13th movies. He is a hockey-masked serial killer. He is nominated in AFI's 100 Years... 100 Heroes and Villains and Wizard Magazine rated him the 26th greatest villain of all time. Jason is extremely difficult to kill. He was born with physical defects. He goes around killing people with a machete, but also uses any other weapons or methods of killing that he can find. He has one of the highest body counts in slasher history and doesn't talk. Character biography Early life Jason Voorhees drowned at Camp Crystal Lake at the age of 11 because some cruel kids pushed him off the dock--while calling him a freak--into Crystal Lake, and the camp counselors were in fact having sex when this happened. His mother Pamela Voorhees killed many of the camp counselors and campers as revenge, before one of them, Alice, decapitated her. Friday the 13th Part II Jason was watching in the woods at the time his mother was decapitated. His first actual appearance (other than a flashback and a hallucination) was in Friday the 13th Part 2, as the killer, wearing a sheet over his face. He killed Alice with an ice pick, then went to a camp that, like Camp Crystal Lake, was on Crystal Lake. He killed most of the camp counselors there, and a man named Crazy Ralph who was warning everyone that the area was doomed. Eventually he was stabbed in the shoulder by one of the camp counselors, Ginny, with a machete. However, he survived, and attacked Ginny through the window (revealing his face to be quite hideous), and presumably killed Paul. Friday the 13th Part III Jason killed the owner of a cafe and his wife and hid in the barn at another camp, Higgins Haven, killing anyone who entered, namely three bikers and one of the campers, Shelly, who had a hockey mask with him. Jason took Shelly's hockey mask to hide his face, and continued his killing spree until the last surviving camper, Chris Higgins, hung him. However, he survived, revealing himself as the madman who attacked her a long time ago. As he was about to kill her, the only survivor of the three bikers, Ali, attempted to get his revenge on Jason, but Jason brutally killed him before Chris hit him in the head with an axe, supposedly killing him. Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter It is revealed that he survived. After being taken to the morgue, he woke up and killed an attendant and a nurse, and went to another camp where he killed most of the campers, including the older brother of one of his previous victims. While stalking the last two survivors, Trish Jarvis and her younger brother Tommy, his hockey mask was knocked off, revealing his face to be even uglier since the previous film, and quite inhuman. Eventually Tommy hit him in the face with his own machete, but even this was not enough to kill him. Seeing that he was still alive, Tommy hacked at him with his machete, finally killing him. Friday the 13th Part V: A New Beginning Jason did not appear in Friday the 13th Part V: A New Beginning, except for dream sequences and hallucinations by Tommy. Instead, a different killer appears in the film, using Jason's M.O. and identity. Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives It is believed by authorities that Jason was cremated, but this is proven false in Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives, where Tommy attempted to burn Jason's corpse to ensure that he would not return. He stabbed him with a metal pole, but before he could cremate him, the pole and Jason were struck by lightning, bringing Jason back to life, stronger than ever and nearly impossible to kill. Jason killed several camp counselors, the gravedigger, five paintball players, and (once he finally realized that Jason had returned) Sheriff Garris and two of his officers before Tommy used a boulder and chain to chain him to the bottom of Crystal Lake. In the process, the sheriff's daughter Megan ground his throat up with a boat's propeller blade, breaking his neck. Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood Jason was reawakened by Tina Shepard, who used her telekinetic powers in an attempt to resurrect her father, who drowned in Crystal Lake shortly after Jason's imprisonment. His chain was snapped, allowing him to return and kill Michael, whose birthday several people were celebrating at Camp Crystal Lake, and most of the people at the party, as well as Tina's mother and her doctor, Dr. Crews, until only Tina and Nick, Michael's cousin, were left. Tina fought him off using her telekinesis, and eventually snapped his mask in two, revealing his face to be even more hideous than in The Final Chapter. Eventually, Tina summoned the spirit of her father, who dragged Jason to the bottom of Crystal Lake and chained him there again. Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan Jason was reawakened by a boat on Crystal Lake when its anchor caught on a power line, shocking him and releasing him from his prison. He killed Jim and Suzy, the only ones aboard the boat, and stowed aboard the S.S. Lazarus, a cruise ship on its way to New York, occupied by several high school graduates. Jason killed all of them, including the teacher, Charles McCulloch (who, like Garris, denied Jason's return until moments before his death), leaving only Rennie and her boyfriend Sean. He eventually chased them into the sewer, which flooded with toxic wastes, transforming Jason into a child. Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday He was somehow able to return, however, though it is not explained how. In Jason Goes to Hell, the FBI, finally aware of his existence, set up a sting operation and blew him to pieces. However, not even this could kill him by now. His heart lived on, and hypnotized a coroner into eating it, possessing the coroner. In the form of a wormlike creature, he transferred to different people to possess them (gruesomely melting his previous host once he leaves him), and killed several people in an attempt to be reborn through Diana Kimble, her daughter Jessica, or her baby daughter Stephanie, because, as the only remaining blood relatives of Jason, they are the only ones he can be reborn through. Likewise, only Diana or Jessica can truly destroy him by stabbing him in the heart with a special dagger. He killed Diana, and after discovering her corpse at the Voorhees house, was reborn through it and fought the film's male protagonist, Steven, before Jessica stabbed him in the heart, and he was dragged to Hell. This marks the second time Jason is officially killed. But a clawed hand grabs his discarded mask... Freddy vs. Jason Contrary to what Creighton Duke, the bounty hunter, believed, not even this could prevent him from being resurrected, this time not by lightning, but by someone from inside Hell itself. In Freddy vs. Jason, Freddy Krueger brought Jason back to life, disguised as Mrs. Voorhees, so he could kill for him at Elm Street so people would believe that he returned (since their fear gives Freddy his power, and if no one remembers him, he cannot come back). Once Jason spread enough fear around, Freddy was able to return, but Jason did not stop killing, stealing one of Freddy's victims from him. Freddy possessed someone to inject Jason with tranquilizer so he could enter his dreams and kill him. In the meantime, Lori Campbell and Will Rollins were taking Jason to Camp Crystal Lake so he could fight Freddy and have a home field advantage. Freddy nearly killed Jason before he woke up. When Lori pulled Freddy out of the dream world, Freddy and Jason engaged in a bloody battle, with Freddy at the advantage for most of it, until Lori caused an explosion that set them on fire and sent them flying into Crystal Lake. After stabbing Freddy with his own severed arm, Jason sank below Crystal Lake. However, he survived, and (either in the real world or just in a dream he was having, it was never revealed) walked out of Crystal Lake carrying Freddy's head. Jason X Jason was captured by the government in 2008. After many unsuccessful execution attempts, they decided in 2010 that since Jason could not be killed, he must be frozen until they could find a way to destroy him. However, one of the doctors wanted to research his ability to regenerate lost tissue so he could make money off it, but was killed when Jason escaped. One of the government researchers, Rowan, managed to cryogenically freeze Jason, but was frozen in the process when Jason stabbed her through the wall of the chamber. Jason remained frozen until 2455, when some students on a field trip discovered him and Rowan and took them aboard their ship, Grendel, and headed back to Earth 2 (Earth 1 was dead, having experienced an apocalypse). He was thought to be dead, but he woke up and killed most of the ship's crew, including most of the students, Professor Lowe, and Sergeant Brodski's grunt team (though Brodski survived Jason's attempt to kill him). Eventually he fought an android, Kay Em, who blew off his right arm, left leg, a portion of his chest, and his head. However, a nanotechnology medical station brought him back to life and transformed him into an impenetrable cyborg, Uber Jason. Eventually, Jason blew up the ship, and the explosion sent him flying toward the shuttle where Rowan, Tsunaron (the last surviving student), and Kay Em (who, at this point, is only a head because Jason punched off her head) were escaping. Before he could reach them, however, he was intercepted by Brodski, who somehow escaped the explosion, and knocked toward Earth 2, where both Jason and Brodski were burned to death in its atmosphere by the reentry, leaving only Jason's hockey mask, presumably putting an end to Jason Voorhees once and for all.However in the novel it states that he survived. Powers and abilities thumb|300px|right|Jason's Powers Jason is extremely hard to kill, able to withstand injuries such as stab wounds, bullet wounds, fire (to an extent), etc. He also has super strength, as he can lift people up above the ground, crush their heads, or smash through walls--similar to Michael Myers. If he is defeated, he can be resurrected by extreme electricity such as a bolt of lightning, and becomes even more powerful if that happens. Once he is powerful enough he is nearly impossible to kill, and if he is blown to bits, his heart can possess people until he is reborn through another Voorhees. He seems to lose this ability once he is killed by his neice, Jessica Kimble, when she stabbed him in the heart with a special dagger and he was dragged to Hell (as in Jason X, having his head blown off by Kay Em apparently killed him). In other media Jason appeared in several Robot Chicken episodes, including the episode That Hurts Me, alongside slashers Freddy Krueger, Michael Myers, Ghostface, Pinhead, and Leatherface. He was playing charades with Michael and Leatherface (none of them talk). He also appeared in the Family Guy episode It Takes A Village Idiot, and I Married One. He is seen talking in an interview about how the lake is cleaned up (and kills two people during the interview). He is also the boss of a store, threatening to kill the clerk if she screws up. Jason is a playable character in the flash game Bloody Rage. He also appeared in the fan video The Nightmare Ends on Halloween, sent by Pinhead to kill Freddy. He also appears as an antagonist in the spoof movie Stan Helsing. He is renamed Mason and has a bigger hockey mask and a red shirt, and wields a hockey stick. He is defeated when Stan pulls on his mask, and is eaten by a dog, along with Michael (who is renamed Michael Crier). Jason also appeared in South Park's Imaginationland Trilogy, where he appeared amongst all the other evil imaginary characters. He at one point stated that he never wanted to meet the kid who had dreamed up the Christmas Critters and later stabbed out Strawberry Shortcake's eye. Character description Jason is best known by his hockey mask, which he uses to hide his grotesquely hideous face, which is seen in every film except Friday the 13th (as he does not appear as the film's killer) and Friday the 13th Part II. His method of killing is to kill people, often quite brutally, sometimes with a machete, and sometimes with any other weapons he can find. Sometimes he uses his bare hands, to crush the heads of his victims or strangle them. He seems to ignore cats and dogs, unlike Michael Myers (who kills dogs) altought there is speculation about the dog in part 2, children are also ignored (unlike Angela Baker). Jason does not speak, and usually does not make any vocal sounds, except on rare occasions in Part III and Jason Goes to Hell when he takes damage. Jason has probably the highest body count in horror film history. According to the documentry,His Name Was Jason, ''Jason killed over 300 people in the course of the films. Portrayed by '''Steve Daskewizsz' in Part 2, Richard Brooker in Part III, Ted White in The Final Chapter, Tom Morga in A New Beginning, (dreams and illusions only), C.J. Graham in Jason Lives, Kane Hodder in The New Blood, Jason Takes Manhattan, Jason Goes to Hell, and Jason X, and Ken Kirzinger in Freddy vs. Jason. Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Slasher Classic Villains Category:Horror Movie Villains Category:Immortals Category:Mass Murderer Category:Masked Villain Category:Undead Villains Category:Remake Villains Category:Revived Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Sociopaths Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Tragic Villain Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Mature Category:Halloween Horror Nights Icons Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Sequel Villains Category:Disfigured Category:Important Category:Horror Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Deceased Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Friday The 13th Villains Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Knifemen